


Scatricide

by CutThroatCappie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal, Diaper, I'm Going to Hell, Laxatives, M/M, Scat, Spiked food??, Suicide, wedgie, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutThroatCappie/pseuds/CutThroatCappie
Summary: it's as the title saysplease don't read this
Relationships: Ancom/tankie, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	Scatricide

It was a hot morning in December as Ancom woke up, quis clothes were sticking to his body and qui was sweating like crazy. “Hm Ancap must have turned off the air conditioner cause I didn’t pay rent again” Qui thought to themself as qui got up out of bed and peeled off quis clothes. Qui pulled on a loose hoodie and a mini skirt along with trans flag socks and some kandi bracelets. Qui hurried down the stairs and down to where Tankie was cooking something, “Mmmm what’s that Tankie? It smells good” Qui said while smiling. “I don’t actually know it vas some German shit Nazi recommended to me” The communist responded in his usual tone.

After a while the food was done and they both sat down to eat at the table, As they began to eat something turned inside their stomachs. “Eugh I feel sick Tankie” Ancom whined throwing their arms around their stomach. Tankie also started feeling sick and got up and grabbed Ancom by quis hoodie dragging quem into the bathroom. “Ughh Tankie my stomach feels weird I think I’m gonna-“ Ancom suddenly froze and Commie saw the thing he’d been waiting for, thick creamy brown liquid flowing down quis leg. After a second of Ancom coming to the sick reality of what had happened qui jumped off the bathroom floor and into the tub immediately turning on the water and ripped down quis skirt and panties which were already covered in the smelly sludge, Qui hurled while sloppy shit still waterfalled out of their ass like a glorious mudslide. Quis shit mixed beautifully with the water pooling around their ankles.

Tankie walked over and turned the water off and delicately lifted Ancom out of the tub and back onto the bathroom tiles. “Get on your hands and knees comrade” Commie said while unzipping his slacks, Ancom through the shit and tears forcing his eyes close qui could see Tankie was wearing a diaper. “I’ve been waiting for this day for a very long time Anarkitty~” He said undoing his soggy diaper and throwing it at Ancoms face landing with a squelch. Ancom sobbed while wiping the shit off quis face and getting in the doggystyle position while a few nuggets plopped out of quis cornhole. 

"Ahhh yeah that's nice" Tankie whispered while rubbing his thumb on ancoms still leaking asshole, "Tankie please I can't hold any- anymore of it in please plug me up already" Qui whined while rubbing against tankies thumb. Tankie pulled his diaper off which was already filled with gooey shit and scooped some up, rubbing it on his dick as lube. "Hnnngg yeah put it in Commie~..." Ancom moaned at Tankies shit covered dick slipped inside quis tiny ass, Tankie let out a deep moan as he thrust deep into his anarchist counterpart. "Fuck comrade you're tight and so... full of that delicious chocolate~" He huffed while gripping Ancoms hair and shoving them down in a puddle of shit on the tiles and making them slurp it up, Tankie gripped onto quis hips and let out a grunt before cumming inside his chocolate fountain. He pulled out slowly leaving a light brown substance pouring out of quem.

After a minute of them catching their breaths Ancom spoke up. "Let me get a taste of yours now you greedy bastard" Qui said while smirking, Tankie obediently reached down between his asscheeks and scooped up some green sludge and shoved it in quis mouth making quem moan. "Yeah you like that don't you?~" he said while prodding at their pecker with his foot, qui stood up quickly while trying not to slip on any liquid shit on the floor. "Lay down I want to try something" Qui said confidently, Tankie layed down and Ancom squatted over his face before shitting a fat turd on him. Tankie moved his hands up and pushed the turd into his mouth and started chewing it up while moaning, he sat up and grabbed his discard diaper and used it to wedgie Ancoms stained ass.

Their joy was soon ruined however by the sound of the bathroom door clicking open. They forgot to lock it. Looking back at them was a horrified Nazi, he started open mouthed at the situation before him before hurling into the room. "WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE SHIT GUYS OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK" He hastily reached into his gun holster and shot himself in the head killing him instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it all your pain is not my fault this is all on you


End file.
